The following disclosure relates to a medium to be attached to a wrapped member and to a tape cartridge accommodating the medium.
There is known a medium to be attached to an outer circumferential portion of a cable or a circular cylindrical wrapped member, for example. This medium includes a base layer, an adhesive layer, and a separation layer stacked on each other. The medium includes: a one-side adhesive region in which a back surface of the medium becomes adhesive after the separation layer is peeled off; a non-adhesive region which is contiguous to the one-side adhesive region and in which a printing background layer is provided, and the back surface of the medium is not stickable; and an other-side adhesive region which is contiguous to the non-adhesive region and in which the back surface of the medium is partly adhesive.